ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gemma Spector
Gemma Madeline Spector-Williams (born 28th February 1989) is a Scotish-Welsh professional wrestling investor and manager. She is one of the major investors in Newbridge Wrestling School. She is also the daughter of former Scotish wrestler Laura Spector and former Celtic Wrestling Promoter Kevin Spector. She is currently the manager of Clay Colton in ULW. Early Life (1989 – 2012) Gemma Spector was born in Abergavenny South Wales and is the only daughter of Laura and Kevin Spector. Gemma grew up in a upper class surroundings but from her late teens was taught the business of wrestling. She took a long time to come to terms with the wrestling industry and took little interest until her family became major investors in Newbridge Wrestling school. She took great interest in the business learning what she could not only from her parents but also fromher Godmother Taylor Monroe. Although she has been known to clash with some members of the Wrestling School most famously Eli Legacy and Jerry Johnson she began dating former student Clay Colton on and off since 2012. The pair have become much more serious since late 2013 early 2014. Wrestling career United Livewire Wrestling (2014-2016) After talking to Taylor Monroe Gemma decided she wanted to become the manager of Clay Colton in ULW. Although hesitant at first Clay sent Gemma to her Mother to discuss her sudden career goal and to leave the final decision with them. Gemma became the official manager of Clay Colton at the FUF #3 when she made her first appearance in a backstage segment involving Clay and Dr Grace Morningwood. She would also make another appearance later in the night stopping Clay flying off the deep end with Serenity and told him to wait and sort it out in the ring like he rightfully should. As Gemma slowly grew into the role of manager for Clay she would also begin to practice her promo work and began speaking in Clay's promo's. This would get under the skin of some of the ULW roster especially Serenity. At The Special FUS where a tournament was to be held Gemma would witness Clay Colton not only advance to the final where he came down to the final three but he would also become the ULW Livewire Champion. This would then set up a match between Clay Colton and Serenity at the PPV Re:Birth. Gemma would continue to get under the skin of Serenity during the build up to Re:Birth and Clay accused Serenity of being taken off her game thanks to the mutual hatred that had seemed to develop between Gemma and Serenity. At Re:Birth Gemma would continue to play mind games with Serenity by being in Clay's corner for his Livewire title match. Gemma would find herself on the end of Super kick from Serenity after she tried to stop Clay getting Disqualified. She was knocked out but Clay still managed to keep his head and go on to retain the Livewire Championship. Clay would retain his Livewire Championship and Gemma would then take more of a backseat role during the rest of Clay's time in ULW. Personal Life Gemma spends her time split between her homes in Blackwood south Wales and Nashville TN. She is married to MCW superstar Clay Colton and has one daughter Cerys Gemma Spector-Willams who was born in June 2016 Category:Secondary Characters Category:Characters from Wales Category:Newbridge Wrestling School Alumni Category:Scottish wrestlers